Leo's Tears
by BeLlA tRaIcIoN xO
Summary: A one-shot of Leo's thoughts and reactions after reading Stargirl's letter. Please do not read if you haven't read the sequel to Stargirl.


Leo's Tears

Leo's Tears

A one-shot by the not uncommonly - known author, BeLlA tRaIcIoN xO 

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot … not the characters, nor the Letter.**

_**Please**_** don't read this if you haven't already read the sequel, ''**_**Love, Stargirl''. **_**And **_**please**_** don't read the sequel if you haven't read the first. It's one of my pet peeves. **

--

Leo sat in his bedroom, carefully examining Her letter. The letter of his heart's one true desire; She - whom he would die for.

Steady - yet vicious tears were flowing down his soft cheeks, down to his chin, and dripping onto the paper;

…_As I stood that final time on the hill, I decided that-yes-I will mail this world's longest letter to you. I know now that you too were there that morning, as surely as the Lenape maiden and Charlie's Grace were there. Your answer has been a new sunrise for me, my own personal Solstice, the dawn of a season that I will, as Betty Lou would say, inhabit one day at a time. I will sail into the future on mystery's wings and I will not look back. Oh yes, I do love Arnold, but I have been too much like him. We Arnolds, our hearts yearn backward. We long to be found, hoping our searchers have not given up and gone home. But I no longer hope to be found, Leo! Let's just be fabulously where we are and who we are. You be you and I'll be me, today and today and today, and let's trust the future to tomorrow. Let the stars keep track of us. Let us ride our own orbits and trust that they will meet. May our reunion be not a finding but a sweet collision of destinies!_

_Love and Love and Love again,_

_Stargirl_

It was indeed the world's longest letter. But the neatly handwritten words were unfortunately non-fiction.

It broke poor Leo's heart to know that she loved another … but then why did she trust they'd meet again, if Leo and Stargirl were supposedly not destined to be?

The phone rang, and Leo let it ring four times before hastily answering it.

''Hello,'' he merely mumbled, not caring whether or not the person on the other line.

''Dude, you okay? You sound like you're choking on something,'' his friend Kevin suggested thoughtfully.

''Don't really feel like talking right now.'' Leo murmured, almost incoherently, and put the phone back on its charger.

He lay down on his bed, thinking about his very first kiss with Stargirl. How she had closed the space between them, right on Palo Verde. Her lips brushing tenderly against his, stars floating behind both pairs of eyes. Oh how he dreamed of reliving that moment, or possibly adding another. Just simply seeing her again would mend his broken heart.

Then he started thinking about when she had put up that banner that read, ''STARGIRL LOVES LEO''.

''Look! She loves me!'' was what he wanted to shout at the world, right on the spot. He deeply regretted not doing so, no doubt.

Because know she was gone from his life. At least in his eyes…not in Stargirl's. She thought that they would meet again, but Leo couldn't bear ever seeing her again - in the arms of Arnold.

He did not comprehend the reason why God had to leave him in this position.

But what he did know was that if they were soul-mates, God would help him. If not, he'd get through this. But just because he'd manage, it didn't mean he'd manage so easily.

Love is a difficult obstacle to conquer, you see.

Leo picked up a pen and a paper, and wrote,

_Don't you know I've tried and I've tried to get you outta my mind_

_But it don't get no better as each day goes by _

_And I'm lost and confused_

_I've got nothing to lose_

_Hope to hear from you soon_

_P.S…_

_I'm still not over you_

_I love you, Stargirl. More than what words can create. I wish you all the happiness in the world,_

_-Him_

**She was elusive**

**She was today**

**She was tomorrow**

**She was the faintest scent of a cactus flower**

**The flitting shadow of an elf owl**

**We did not know what to make of her**

**In our minds we tried to pin her to corkboard like a butterfly**

**But the pin merely went through**

**And away she flew**

I hope that made you love the masterpiece of Jerry Spinelli all the more.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
